Spirit's Mistake, Maka's treasure?
by Blue Rose Demon
Summary: Spirit panicked, he had no idea what to do, the tiny bundle could cause big trouble, what will happen to the little one,how will Maka react to the news? No flames please. Could be considered SoulxMaka a bit later.
1. Chapter 1

Spirit paced back and forth, he had no idea what he would do now. The tiny bundle was nestled securely in a basket, the only place he could safely place the being.

"Maybe if I take you to Lord Death, he'll have some suggestions, but then if I run into Maka-she'll find out sooner or later but, she already hates me. I can't believe this." He panicked, picking up the infant, he made his way to The death room.

"Spirit, good to see you!" Lord Death said waving an oversized hand.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked suddenly noticing the bundle.

"It's a long story, she was left with me this morning, I couldn't just - I don't really know what to do." Spirit pulled a note out from the blanket and allowed the reaper to read it.

"This is quite a predicament, what are you planning ro do?"

"I don't know, I can't take care of her on my own, Maka had her mother and this little one- I want what's best for her."

"Are you sure she's yours?" Spirirt nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't get a test or anything but looking at her-" he let his voice trail off.

"I see, are you planning to let Maka know about her?"

"I don't know, I'm thinking with the relationship I have with her, if it's possible, she'd hate me even more. Especially if I told her I don't think I can keep her with my life being the way it is, I'm so irresponsible."

"Yes, it looks that way. Whatever you decide, you should do it quickly. I've called your daughter and her weapon for a special mission and they should be here any time now."

"Maka's coming here?"

"That's right, any minute now."

"What am I going to do?" Spirit shouted. The door opened slowly as Maka and Soul walked in.

"Hiya, how's it goin'?" Lord Death greeted, Spirit stood in the Cornor of the room his back to them, hoping the child wouldn't cry.

"Lord Death, you needed to see us?" Maka asked with a sideways glance at her father.

"Papa what are you doing?" She said after a moment.

"He's probably just being an idiot, you know how he is." Soul told her casually.

"Yeah, you're right." Maka turned her attention back to the Reaper.

"I need you two to go to-" He was cut off by the sound of a wailing child. Maka turned to her father.

"Papa?"

"It's nothing I'm... Babysitting, that's all." He sais quickly.

"And he's a damn liar too."Soul accused.

"Why would you say that?" Spirit laughed nervously.

"The way you're acting, and let's not forget that for you to be babysitting, the child's parents would have to be dumber than you to leave you to take care of it."

"You little-"

"What's going on Papa?" Maka demanded.

"I-" beads of sweat were forming on his face.

"You should probably tell her Spirit." Lord Death suggested.

"You're right, my Maka's a smart girl, she'd find out sooner or later. Sit down Maka, we need to talk.

A/N; I wanted ro try something different and I haven't seen anything like this so I hope it will work out okay. No flames please, thank you for reading and as I'm sure you know, I don't own Soul Eater.


	2. Chapter 2

"This sounds like a family thing so I'm just going to wait outside." Soul turned to leave only to be grabbed by Maka.

"You can't leave, if he tells me what I think he will, I'll need you to stop me from killing him."

"Maka, if that's the case, he probably deserves it." Soul replied.

"Fine then, someone needs to hold the baby while I killl him okay?"

"I don't want-"

"Just stay here." Soul sighed but did as he was asked.

"Maka, I know I haven't been there for you like a father needs to be, I've tried to be and I have no excuses for what I did to you and your mother-"

"Sure you do Spirit, you did it because your a jackass." Soul offered. Spirit glared at the young weapon but didn't reply.

"What I'm trying to say is this little girl is your half sister." The room went silent as Maka sat still in her chair.

"M-Maka, talk to me, what are you-"

"You Bastard!" Her scream echoed through the death room.

"I know It's not fair to either of you and I'm sorry Maka."

"You're sorry, sorry doesn't fix this, you're -you're-"

"Wow, I've never seen her this angry before, she can't even find the words, you're in deep now." Soul said.

"Maka, I know what I did to you and I won't make that mistake again, She was left with me this morning and I'm going to do what's best for her, I'm obviously not capable of taking care of her, I'll be making arrangements to give her a better life, with someone that's not as selfish and-"

"A totally lame Jackass."

"You stay out of this you little-"

"How dare you, you bring another life into the world, make a new family when you couldn't even take care of the one you had!" Maka screamed lunging forward only to be caught by Soul.

"Maka, I'm all for giving hin what he deserves, but he's holding a baby, you have to calm down

"This is a big reason why I thought it would be best to let her be adopted, a good family would-"

"Bastard!' Maka shouted for the second time.

"You don't even want her you jerk, you don't know where she'll go, of she'll be taken care of and if she ends up with the wrong people and they hurt her It's all your fault!'

"Maka, calm down, would you rather she stay with Spirit?"

"She should be raised with her family, Mama always taught me that that's the best place for babies. I agree."

"Maka she has no other family." Spirit said.

"Then give her to me."

"Maka!" It was soul's turn to shout.

"I can't let her pay for his stupid mistake. I'll take her."

"You're crazy, you can't raise a baby, what about school and missions, you promised to make me a death scythe!"

"I know I did, somehow I will, I just can't live with myself if I let that happen. Please understand Soul." Her anger hand given way to tears as Soul held her.

"Maka, you can't a girl your age shouldn't have to worry about fixing my mistake, I should have been more careful."

"Stop calling her that, she's a baby. What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one yet. I got the birth certificate with her, all her documents, It's not there."

"That's pretty bad, the the mother didn't care to name her." Maka pulled away from Soul.

"I'm okay now." She said.

"No you're not, I can still-"

"It's okay Soul, I promise." Soul hesitated before letting her go.

"Let me see her Papa." Maka said quietly approaching Spirit. The older weapon looked to Lord Death.

"It's the least you can do Spirit." He said kindly. Spirit lowered the child into her sister's arms. Maka looked into the child's large blue eyes and smiled st her.

"Hey little one, I'm Maka, your big sister, I don't want you to worry, I'm going to make sure you're looked after."

"Maka, you can't, you need to be-" Spirit began.

"If you don't want her Papa, I do. I'll never talk to you again if you send her away." Spirit's heart was already breaking at the decision he had to make.

"It's not right to have you-"

"Maka's very responsible, I think she'd be very capable of handling the baby, of course, financially speaking you'd have to pay for the care, she's underage and can't legally adopt her. But I'm sure she couldn't do it alone, Let's give her a trial, give her two months and if she can deal with it, I say let her." Spirit looked at Lord Death in shock.

"Do you even know what you're saying?" He yelled

"I know exactly what I'm saying, yes. Arrangements can be made." Maka felt a rush of gratitude for the reaper.

"Maka, please, I live in that apartment too, I can't-" Maka lifted her gaze, the last of her tears falling as her green eyes stared deeply into his piercing red eyes.

"Soul, help me please?" She pleaded. he couldn't stand to see her so hurt, yet he couldn't help her with this either.

"Maka, that's not cool at all. You know I-"

"Please Soul, you're my best friend and I need you." This time he was powerless.

"I wouldn't even know what to do. We're kids ourselves, but It's not cool for a weapon to let his miester feel the way you do. It's my job to be there, I'll help you, but only for the two months, you'll realize by then that It's not a good idea."

"Thank you Soul, I owe you big time."

"Damn right you do."

"Spirit will go and get you everything you need, the three of you need some time to get to know each other. Go back to class and tell my kiddo to meet me here. I'll ask him to go."

"But what do we do with the baby?" Soul asked.

"Take her with you, You might want her... Basket in case you need to put her down." Lord Death said pointing in Spirit's direction.

"Here Soul, hold her while I get it."

"Why don't you take her and put her in it?"

"Wouldn't you like to hold her, just for a moment?" It was then that Soul realized what was going to happen.

"Fine, don't expect it all the time though, I'm not a fan of babies." Maka rolled her eyes ans gave the baby girl to Soul.

"Hurry back." He said looking down at the infant.

"You're sister is insane." He told her.

"Give me the basket Papa." Spirit again looked to the reaper for an answer.

"Go on." Lord Death said. Spirit glared at him but did as he was told.

"MAKA CHOP!" the young miester shouted and watched Spirit fall to the floor.

"That's for being such a stupid-"

"Jackass!" Soul finished for her.

"Maka returned to Soul and found that the child was staring curiously at him.

"I think she likes you Soul."

"Let's just get this over with."

"What are you doing, they can't take care of the baby, and two months?"

"Relax Spirit, I know exactly what I'm doing, you wanted my help, at the end of this trial, the baby will be where she belongs."


	3. Chapter 3

"It says she's only a few days old. How can a mother just leave her child like that?" Maka asked placing the birth certificate in her room.

"I don't know, maybe she couldn't take care of her. You're Asking the wrong person." Maka looked over at the sleeping infant.

"Isn't she so adorable?" She cooed.

"What do I know, I'm not-"

"Can't you try to like her, she'll be staying here for a while and it'll be easier for both of you to get along."

"Maka, she's a baby, there's not much to 'geting along'" Soul said with a sigh.

"She's so tiny, we'll have to think of a name."

"No, Maka if you name her, you're going to get attached and It's going to be hard for you to let her go."

"What makes you think I'm ever going to let that happen?" Maka glared at him angrily.

"Seriously Maka, you shouldn't be raising a baby. I'm not going to sign the next eighteen or so years of my life away to-"

"I couldn't ask you to do that. I just need your help until I get used to this okay?"

"Just until then, I can't believe what I'm getting into. The things I do for my miester." Soul said shaking his head.

"I- appreciate those things Soul." Maka turned from him."I don't always say it, or show it but It's there."

"Yeah, I know you do." The two became silent, eventually it would be Maka that would break the silence.

"Thank you, for doing this, I promise I'll make it up to you one day."

"Good."

"Hey, can I ask you for one more favor?" Maka asked putting away several of the child's outfits.

"Depends on what."

"While I'm doing this, she'll need a bottle, the book I borrowed said she should be woken up to eat for a few weeks. While I'm setting things up, can you feed her or trade with me and I'll do it?"

"I'll let you feed her, she's your sister and you should be getting used to it.' Maka rolled her eyes.

"Fine, come over here and put these clothes and things away, I'll make her a bottle." Soul walked over to her and continued the task. Maka sighed, she picked up a bottle and began to get it ready, she carefully measured everything necessary and placed the lid on top, shaking the mixture.

When finally it was ready, Maka walked over to the crib that Spirit had given them and gently lifted the infant into her arms.

"Come on sweetie, time to wake up." She called softly holding her sister close and carefully lowering herself into a chair. The baby opened her eyes to look up at Maka.

"Are you ready to eat, you can go back to sleep for a little while when you're done." Maka placed the tip of the bottle on her sister's mouth.

"Come on, you can do it, open up." Maka encouraged, Soul laid the last piece of clothing in its place and turned, he couldn't help but notice how happy Maka looked holding the child. It was clear that she loved her.

Soul smiled, Maka would be a great mother one day. She had always been a caring person and seeing her so content made the weapon begin to rethink his position on her raising her sister.

"She's doing it Soul, she's eating." Maka grinned.

"Good, she's supposed to." Soul replied.

"I really hope this works out, I'd love to keep her."

"Never know, maybe you will."

"I can't believe Papa was going to give her up. If she was my daughter, I could never do something like that. I'd do whatever I had to to provide for her, she's not some toy you throw into a corner because you don't want her, she's a real person that needs love."

"You're right, she does, and thanks to you, she has it." Soul said. Maka looked up at him.

"It's because of you too Soul, you said you'd help, I don't think I could have gotten her if you didn't."

"I just hope you know what you got us into." Soul told her.

"Don't worry, It's going to be alright, we can do this." Soul had no doubt by the third day that Maka could do it. He wasn't convinced about himself. He was tired from waking up with them. Maka would feed her but Soul made her bottles. It was his miester's idea of making things easier, Soul was convinced that it was really Maka's way of saying 'if I can't sleep through the night no one should' He had lost count of how many times he'd begun to fall asleep in Stein's class, only to be woken by the child fussing next to him.

Maka was also worn out but seemed to be taking it better than her partner. Some kind of 'woman thing' as Soul called it.

"You guys are gonna be there tonight right?" Black Star asked.

"What?" Soul shook off the fatigue as best he could.

"Damn, you must really be out of it, the game, kid's playing, Tsubaki, everyone. That is unless Stein dissects you first for sleeping in class."

"Yeah, one day he just might." Soul replied.

"So you'll be there?" Soul shook his head.

"No, taking care of a kid's tough on the sleep schedule, I need to catch up on my sleep. I don't know how people do it." Black Star smirked.

"You're finding out though. Better you than me." He said leaving Soul to zone out while waiting for Maka to return from changing her sister.

"Okay Soul let's go home, I-" Maka began. She looked at Soul in mild amusement.

"Soul, come on, we can go home." She shook him gently.

"You're done, good. I can't stay up much longer."

"You don't have to, you can sleep first, I'll take care of her and then when you get up, we can switch." Soul didn't remember getting home or crawling into bed, all he knew was that was where he found himself after waking. He was in no hurry to leave his bed. He was rather enjoying the soft pillow and warm could have stayed there forever. That was if Maka didn't need him. He groaned in protest at the thought of getting up. He had no idea how long he slept but he got up and walked to the living room where Maka sat on the couch, next to her the baby lay in a bassinet, her blue eyes wandering around the room.

"Hey Maka, I'm up." He announced.

"Soul, can I talk to you?" Her tone was remorseful. He sat down.

"You know you can." He told her sincerely.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. You've been sleeping most of the day and I know It's because I make you get uo with me. I can make the bottles myself before waking her up. I just thought it would be faster if we both worked together and it was already done. I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Soul wasn't sure what to say, he hadn't intented to make her feel bad. He never liked to see the girl cry or the pained look on her face when she was upset.

"It's cool Maka, I'll be okay. As your weapon partner It's my job to be here for you."

"This is way more than you should have to deal with. It's Papa's fault, not yours."

"I made the choice to do this, I wasn't exactly happy about but in the end, I chose this. If I don't sleep It's on me. I think It's getting to you too. You should take a break. When you wake up, we'll sit down and come up with a plan to pull ourselves together, for her." Maka smiled sleepily.

"So you don't want me to give her back to Papa?"

"I promised two months, if you want to give her back, you can do that but if not, we'll work something out." Maka threw her arms around Soul.

"Thank you." Soul was surprised by her actions but returned the embrace.

"No problem Maka. Go get some sleep, I got this."

"Are you sure, she'll need fed again in about twenty minutes."

"I can handle that." He said as Maka stood up and stretched.

"If you need anything, you can wake me." She said.

"We'll be fine, go to bed before you fall over or something."

"Thanks again Soul, goodnight, I know you're going to take good care of her." Maka disappeared into her bedroom.

Soul looked over at the baby girl who was beginning to fuss.

"Hey, She'll be back later. For now you have to deal with me, don't worry I'm not Maka, but I think we can be cool." The little girl stared at him as she continued to cry softly.

"I bet you want out of there don't you, I guess I can understand, who wants to be stuck on there bed all the time?" Soul reached down and picked her up. She stopped crying instantly.

"That's better isn't it,to be out of there, having someone hold you?" He paused as the child's eyes stared into his.

"You're not that bad are you, when your quiet. Listen, I'm sorry your dad's such an idiot, but you got a great sister to look after you so life isn't so bad. She loves you, you know. Your sister's a very special person, and once she loves someone nine times outta ten she always will, unconditionally. When you're a little older you'll understand about weapons and miesters. For now, all you should know is Maka's an amazing person and we're lucky to have her." Soul glanced at the clock and stood up from his seat.

"Guess we should get you fed" he said taking the child and setting to work.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope Stein doesn't give us extra lessons for this, I don't know what we'll do with her." Maka fretted as she and Soul walked briskly down the hall to class.

"Relax Maka, he's just going to have to understand. We'll deal with whatever happens together okay?" Soul gave her a smile. Soul always had a way of making Maka feel better. He knew her too well. They entered their classroom to find that the teacher had not yet arrived and let out a sigh of relief as they quickly took their seats. The infant lay asleep in her sister's arms.

The last few days had been difficult for both Maka and Soul as they slipped into the routine of caring for the child. They were both tired but adjusting to their situation. Instead of both waking up during the night to feed her, the miester weapon team took turns, though it was mainly Soul who got up, he would allow Maka to sleep most of the time. The young weapon was slowly getting used to her.

"Hey Soul, will you take her for a minute, she needs a bottle and I have to get it ready." Soul took the child who was now awake and staring up into his eyes silently, he pulled her close to him to hold her securely.

"Hey little one, you'll see Maka again when she's done."

"She's so cute Maka!" Tsubaki said with a smile ."I've heard somewhere that when babies stare at you like she's doing with Soul, they really like you."

"Then she must really, really like him, she does that a lot. She does it with me too, I think Soul's her favorite."

"I doubt it. You're her sister." Soul said still looking at the child.

"Yeah but you're really good with her. I can see why she likes you so much." Maka put the bottle down to take her sister back. Maka adjusted the baby in her arms and began to feed her. She glanced over at her partner only slightly aware that Stein had entered.

Maka loved the way Soul took care of both her and now the baby, she loved the gentle look in his eyes when her sister was with him. To see the two together melted her heart. She sighed contentedly. She was grateful to him for his support and could hardly believe how luck she was. After all, It's not every teenage boy that would sit down with a girl who was caring for an infant and work out a plan so they could both care for the child together.

Maka couldn't focus on her lesson that day, between her sister and being unable to rid herself of the butterflies currently fluttering in her stomach, there was just no way she could concentrate. She didn't mind, she kind of liked the butterflies, she wondered for a moment if Soul ever felt them.

By the end of the day, Maka and Soul had received countless comments from their classmates on how beautiful the baby was, and much complaining by Black Star who wasn't thrilled that he wasn't getting the attention.

"Get over yourself, It's not always about you." Soul finally snapped as he rocked the child in his arms.

"I'm Black Star damn it, I'm the star not that dumb baby."

"You want dumb you should listen to yourself." Soul shot back as he and Maka continued on their way back to the apartment.

The pair walked in silence for a while, with Soul still carrying the baby. Maka adjusted the diaper bag strap on her shoulder.

"Hey Maka?" Tsubaki called rushing over to her.

"Hey Tsubaki."

"Do you have a second to talk?" Maka looked over at Soul who smiled.

"It's cool Maka.I'll take her home."

"Are you sure you can handle it alone?"

"Yeah, she's a pretty calm kid. We'll be okay." Maka hander him the diaper bag.

"Thanks Soul, I'll be home soon." She said a quick goodbye to her sister and turned back to her friend.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I saw you today, and I figured you'd like to know about the test coming up at the end of this week."

"A test?"

"I knew it, you were thinking about Soul weren't you?" Tsubaki grinned. Maka's face began to turn red.

"What, no. I was busy taking care of my sister."

"You hardly looked at your sister. Your eyes were on Soul, I know It's not my business Maka, but you really like him don't you?"

"Of course, you can't be partners and-"

"You know exactly what I mean. You were looking at him and you didn't stop smiling. You like him."

"I- maybe, I've never liked anyone that way before." Maka confessed.

"Well, how do you feel about him?"

"He's a good friend, he has really nice eyes, and he can be real understanding, he's supportive and always there for me. He's a great weapon and he really cares, he's good with my sister too. Sometimes he's kind of a jerk though. But most of the time I really-" Tsubaki chuckled.

"Really what?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Yeah, I think I do like him a little more than just a weapon and a friend."

"Maybe you should tell him." Maka shook her head.

"I couldn't, if I did that and he didn't feel that way for me or we just didn't work out, I could lose him. I don't know what I'd do without Soul."

"I understand, but you'll never know if you keep it to yourself, just think about it okay?"

"I guess so, I'll think about it. Thanks."

"See you tomorrow Maka." Tsubaki turned and began her own journey home.

Maka sighed. Was Tsubaki right, could Soul love her too, if not would he ever talk to her again for bringing it up? She didn't want to lose him but at the same time, she could lose her chance.

"I don't know what to." She thought out loud as she finally reached her apartment and turned the doorknob and walked inside. She found Soul putting the baby in her crib gently.

"Hey Maka, can you take over for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, go do what you need to." She watched as Soul walked out of the room.

"You're so awesome Soul." She said.

"Did you say something?" He asked reappearing briefly surprising his miester.

"No, I was just thinking out loud it doesn't matter."

"Okay, I'm going to have a little break in my room if you need anything."

"Okay. I'll make something to eat, do you want anything specific?"

"Whatever you're making is fine."

'I love you Soul' she thought as she made her way to the kitchen to get started.


	5. Chapter 5

Maka woke the next morning to soft music coming from the living room. She sat up and stretched before going to check it out. Soul was sitting on the couch with the baby. The child let out a soft sound. Soul turned the volume off and she stopped.

"What are you doing, torturing the poor baby?

"No, listen, you won't believe this. Soul turned it up and the infant began again. She wasn't crying and she didn't sound the same as she did when she became fussy. It was almost as if-.

"Soul, is she...singing?" Maka asked in astonishment.

"I don't know, at first I thought she didn't like the music but then as the song played, she started doing that. I think she's into music, poor thing."

"Well it really is a beautiful Melody. I can see why she-"

"Melody, I like that, Melody Albarn." Soul said.

"That's beautiful, no it's perfect." Maka said excitedly as she sat next to Soul.

"Hello Melody. Do you like the name Soul gave you?"

"Wait, I didn't give it to her, you're the one that said the word, I just said I like it."

"If you hadn't played the music for her- maybe she senses that about you."

"Yeah well, at least we can call her something more than 'the baby' right Melody, you think that's a pretty cool name don't you?"

"Did Melody eat yet?"

"Yeah, about five minutes ago."

"I guess you're really on the ball with her today."

"I'm working on it."

"Hey Soul, thanks again for all this. You're really great." Soul looked over at her.

"Thanks Maka...you're pretty great too." Maka's heart beat quickened and her butterflies returned Soul had done it again, maybe Tsubaki was right and she should tell him. Soul placed Melody back in her crib.

"Hey Soul?" Maka asked cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been around someone that made you feel... different, in a good way?"

"I'm not sure, what do you mean by different?"

"Like, you have butterflies, really happy, someone you...love?" Soul sat down next to her.

"You sure yoi want to talk about this with me, I mean shouldn't you talk to Tsubaki or-"

"I did. I think I love someone Soul, but I'm so afraid ro tell him. He's really important to me and if I lose him, I don't know what I'd do." Soul smiled.

"Maka, honestly, I'm probably the last person to ask about this stuff, I don't know if I've ever had butterflies, but I do know someone who's pretty special to me."

"Oh, I see. Would you say you love her?"

"Yes."

"Are you two very close?"

"You could say that."

"Are you afraid to tell her how you feel, I'd like to tell him but-"

"No, I'm not afraid, not anymore." Maka smiled. At least he would be happy.

"Then you should let her know, maybe she feels that way for you too."

"You really think so?"

"Of course, you're the coolest weapon at the DWMA, she'll have to love you back." ' good luck Soul, I hope it works out for you.' Maka thought.

"Well, I guess if you think It's okay." Soul repositioned himself so that he was now facing Maka.

"Maka, you're an amazing person, you're brave, and caring, you have the ability to see good in places not may others can. I love your smile, and the way you take care of others. Maka, I love you." Maka could believe what she heard.

"Soul, I-I love you too." She whispered in awe. She leaned forward and allowed their lips to touch.

"I'm so glad you told me, I was so afraid of telling you, I didn't want to lose you."

"You'd never lose me Maka.I love you too much to ever go anywhere."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"All this time, I've been saying things like I'm always prepared to die for my miester, didn't you hear what I was really saying?" Maka felt a bit embarrassed, she hadn't thought about any hidden messages. To die for their miester was always part of the job.

"I was telling you that I love you so much I would give my life for you. You're that important ro me." Maka threw her arms around him.

"I feel the same way, if only one of us-"

"Maka, you know I'd never let you do that."

"I know. But I would. You're the best. Do you really think it'll work out?"

"No one knows the future Maka, we should enjoy what we have now. Your sister's counting on that."

"Soul, I don't want to lose Melody either. She's almost a month. What if Papa-"

"Don't worry. We'll see what happens. You never know. Speaking of your dad, we should probably let him know we named her so he can make that official."

"Yeah, maybe we can see him today after Melody wakes uo, since there's no class. Then I promised Tsubaki we'd hang out. Is that okay?"

"It's cool. I'll take Melody today."

"Thanks, you can have the next day off from class if you want."

"Maka, there's nowhere else I'd rather be and no one else I'd rather spend time with. Once on a while, It's nice to get out but I'm good right here." Soul had already made up his mind about Melody and the two month deal. He was confident in his decision.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Soul."

"Let's hope you never need to find out."


	6. Chapter 6

"We'll be back after class Papa, take good care of Melody." Maka said handing the infant to her father.

"I'm not new at this Maka, I helped raise you...a little." Spirit said taking his youngest daughter.

"Don't take her with you to meet any of those girls, It's not good for her. Watch the time, she'll need to eat, there's bottles in the bag. I packed extra just in case. I brought extra blankets in case she's cold, and-"

"You really are like your Mama, she used to bring extra everything with you."

"Melody's a baby, you never know when you're going to need it. Her diapers are in there and her toys. If you do go somewhere, bring her back to us." Maka instructed sternly, there was no need for her sister to be exposed to Spirit's way of life.

'Turn down the jackass level while you're at it." Soul advised.

"You-" Spirit started toward Soul angrily.

"Don't, you're still holding Melody, if you hurt her, even accidentally, I will Maka Chop you into oblivion!' Maka warned glaring st her father.

"Yeah, you are your mother's daughter. We'll be fine won't we Melody, you'll be good for papa?" Spirit cooed only for the child to spit up on him in response. Soul shook his head in amusement at the expression on the man's face.

"I didn't miss that part of raising children." Spirit grumbled.

"Alright, Melody, be good for Papa, We'll be back soon, love you." Maka said smiling at her sister before making her way back to Soul. Once outside the death room, Maka stopped and looked at Soul.

"Do you think she's going to be alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine, I'd be more worried about your dad. Everything will be just fine." Soul assured her.

"It's strange, after we've had her this long, to leave her and not be carrying her wi-" Soul grabbed her hand and pulled her close, kissing her gently. After a moment Maka leaned into him, resting her head on his chest.

"I know Maka, do you trust me?" He asked still holding her.

"Yes." She said without hesitation.

"Then relax, we'll have her back soon okay?"

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"For what, you love your sister, there's nothing wrong with that." Soul wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they made their way to the class room.

Melody, now realizing that Maka and Soul were gone, began to cry.

"It's okay Melody, they're going to come back for you soon." Spirit said rocking the baby gently in his arms. He hoped it would help her to relax.

"Maybe she's hungry." Lord Death suggested.

"Right, I can try that." Spirit said placing the baby girl in a bassinet and prepared her bottle. The child's cry was becoming more sorrowful as Spirit shook the bottle allowing the contents to mix.

"Melody, don't cry, please. I'm going as fast as I can." Spirit sighed. When it was finally ready, Spirit picked his daughter up and attempted to feed her. The infant rejected the offer and continued to fuss. Spirit gently rocked her in his arms but nothing seemed to help.

"I bet she misses Maka and Soul." Lord Death said.

"Yeah, but they can't always take her with them, she has to get used to this."

"That maybe true, but it doesn't make it any easier to accept. She's a baby, she doesn't understand yet. They've been raising her she's attached to them by now" A sudden feeling of guilt and remorse hit Spirit hard.

"Maka's going to be heart broken." He said.

"Why would she be?"

"You said at the end of two months, Melody will be where she belongs. Maka's going to be heart broken when she loses her. She's going to be two months very soon. She'll hate me as long as she lives."

"Well...I can't say there's a guarantee she's going to stop hating you even if she kept the child." Spirit didn't know what to say at the comment. It was no secret that Maka hated her father, but he could never get used to hearing it.

"That only proves I'm right, I can't take another daughter hating me that much. At least if she resents me, I won't be able to see that look in her eyes, the pain and anger- I can't put her through all that. I can't even calm her down. What kind of father am I?" Spirit sobbed, leaving the reaper in a state of confusion and at a loss for something to say.

"You're doing the best you can for your girls, that's all that can be done. No one's perfect."

"How do I do this?" Spirit asked pleadingly still holding Melody close.

"Take Melody from her sister, there's no easy way to do that. You'll crush both of them."

"I was so stupid for letting this happen, how could I have let myself be talked into this. You'd think I would know better."

"You should have." Lord Death said casually.

"My Maka can't do this on her own. I certainly can't I it. She deserves a mother and father that love her and can be responsible."

"She does, yes."

"Soul was right, I am a jackass." Finally after what seemed like hours, Melody cried herself to sleep. Spirit placed her in the bassinet once again and sat down next to her.

"What do you think about all this, since you suggested the trial?"

"I could tell you, but you won't like my opinion." Spirit shook his head.

"Maka's just a child herself, how can she possibly deal with the daily routine of caring for a baby by herself?"

"She's not alone." Spirit looked at Lord Death with curiosity.

"What do you mean, I haven't been helping and-"

"She has Soul. Don't tell me you don't see it."

"See what?"

"Maka loves him Spirit, and he's fiercely loyal to her, not because he's her weapon, at least not entirely. He loves her just as much, he's going to do everything he can to help her. They make an excellent team. What makes you think they couldn't raise little Melody?"

"They're too young, I was that age once, as soon as he finds something 'better' later in life, he'll leave them. He's not ready to settle down... And at his age, he shouldn't be."

"Even if they're not together, if this is something Maka wants, I believe Soul will be there, even if It's only moral support. I have seen true love Spirit, I had it with Kid's mother, and I see it in your daughter's eyes when she looks at Soul. They can accomplish pretty much anything together."

"My Maka's too young to know what love is. She doesn't need to be worried about having a boyfriend let alone a baby."

"Spirit, there isn't any doubt that raising Melody has been hard for them at times, but they continue to learn and take cues from each other. They're young, but I believe they could do this if they wanted to. Eventually, if you chose to go that way, I believe those two could take full responsibility for her." Lord Death told him, the tone if the reaper's voice told Spirit he truly believed in the words he was saying.

"I don't think I would trust Soul with-"

"You don't trust him or you don't like him because you worry about him hurting Maka the same way you hurt her Mother?"

"Well I-"

"It seems to me, that young Soul has proven himself to be very trustworthy, he saved your daughter's life many times, and if you haven't figured it out by now, it wasn't just part of the job description. He does it without thinking of himself at all, and then makes sure Maka knows it isn't her fault when he's hurt. That suggests to me that he does it out of love for her. You may say they're too young for love, but I have known former students to fall for their partners at this age and stay together all their lives. Soul's good for her. Of course that's just my opinion."

Throughout the rest of the day, Spirit found himself with a nearly inconsolable child.

"I don't know how those two do it." He said walking around the room trying to soothe her. It wasn't long before Maka and Soul entered the room.

"Papa, what happened, is she alright?" Maka asked as she took her little sister into her arms and held her close.

"I think she missed you guys, a lot. She's been this way all day."

"Can't really blame her though, if I had to spend all day with your dad, I'd probably be upset too." Soul said. Melody whimpered sadly, Maka handed the young child to Soul and grabbed the bag she had left with her father.

"Hey little one, I know it must have been a tough day, It's okay though, we'll take you home and it'll be okay." Soul said gently as Melody stared up into his eyes contentedly.

When Maka walked back to Soul, Spirit sighed. Soul was good with both of his daughters it seemed. It was clear to Spirit that they were loved. It would only make it more difficult to separate them.

"Hey Soul?" Maka said as they exited the death room.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Papa will let her stay with me?"

"I don't know. He should, you're a great sister and she's happy with you. You do know that If you do get to keep Melody, It's going to get harder as she grows don't you?"

"Yeah, but maybe it won't be too bad."

"If it does get to be too much, you can't exactly -"

"I know, I still want her. She's still my baby sister. I don't want her to go."

"Let's not think about that now, she's here with us, let's enjoy the time we have with her okay?" Maka nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked. The sadness Soul sensed from Maka was almost too much for him. He would have to have a talk with Spirit some time soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Maka lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling, tomorrow was the day that Spirit would make his decision on where to place baby Melody. She was sure she would lose her. Her heart was breaking, over the last several days, Maka had begun to take many pictures of the infant with her and even several of herself holding melody with Soul beside her, Tsubaki had been kind enough to help.

The past two months had been difficult with the feedings and being up all night at times, but she would do it all again for her sister in a heart beat." She gazed at the empty crib and tears filled her eyes. Melody was currently with Spirit and would be returned later. The young Miester could hear her weapon in his room with his music playing, the same soft song that had given the baby her name. Maka could no longer stand to be alone, she stood up from her bed and made her way to Soul's door.

"Hey Soul?" She sobbed as she knocked.

"Come on in Maka." The reply came.

Maka entered and found Soul sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing important, just thinking."

"Could I come and think with you?" Soul's heart ached for Maka, she loved her sister, what Spirit had viewed as a mistake, had become Maka's greatest treasure and dare Soul admit that he too loved the child?

"Come here." He said outstretching his arms to her. She walked over and sat next to him letting him hold her.

"We don't know what's going to happen, he may let you have her, there's no use getting all upset over something that may not happen."

"She should be with me, Papa doesn't even want her, why should he care that she's with me, I love her and I'm willing to take care of her. When I'm able to find a good job to support her-"

"Thing are going to work out Maka, you'll see. Let's just enjoy the company when everyone gets here and spend as much time with Melody as we can when Spirit brings her back."

"Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want her to go." Maka sobbbed.

"I know. You knew this was possible, it doesn't make it any easier to deal with but-" A knock at the door forced Maka to quickly dry her tears.

"Want me to go?" Soul offered sympathetically.

"Yeah." Soul stood up and walked to the door moments later, Maka heard Tsubaki and Black Star enter, soon Kid, Patty and Liz arrived. She could hear Soul inviting them all in and to sit down, that she would be out soon. Then only soft chatter. She didn't want to face them. She was losing her sister, she knew it.

"Maka?" She was surprised by the voice. Crona stood in the doorway looking at her nervously.

"Crona, I didn't know you were coming."

"Was I wrong to come, I know I did some bad things and-"

"No, that's not what I mean, I just didn't think you'd come. You stayed away for a while."

"Yes, I didn't know how to deal with the things I've done, are we still friends?"

"Of course." Maka tried to smile.

"It's okay Maka, Soul told us what happened, about your sister, Melody is a pretty name." Maka nodded.

"Is there something I can do to help?"

"No, but thanks for offering."

"Please don't cry Maka. I'm sure she's going to be fine. I know you love her because-you're that Lind of person. You could raise her to be good and you and Soul could be really great with her, I think he likes her too. He seems a little sad."

"Yeah, I know he likes her, he just didn't want to get attached the way I did."

"Are you coming out?"

"I don't know Crona."

"Well then do you mind if I stay here with you?"

"I'd like that, as long as you don't mind me crying." Crona sat down.

"I don't mind at all. Everyone gets sad sometimes. It's okay."

An hour passed and though it was meant to take their minds off of the situation, it did little to ease the pain for both Maka and Soul, the conversation was becoming strained and followed by silence that seemed to go on forever.

Another knock at the door caused Maka to jump up startling Crona.

"What's wrong Maka?"

"Nothing's wrong, Melody's back. Do you want to meet her?"

"O-okay, but I don't know how to deal with babies."

"It's alright, I'll help you. " Crona followed her into the living room where she found Spirit handing the baby to Soul.

"Hey little one, Maka missed you today, let's go see her." He looked to Spirit.

"Got a minute?"

"Yeah, I guess." Soul gave Melody to Maka and left with Spirit.

"We should take a walk." Soul said and didn't leave room for objections as he began to walk away, Spirit sighed and followed.

"Look Spirit, you don't like me, I'm cool with that, o couldn't care less, I'm not exactly fond of you either to be honest. I'm getting that out there to let you know that we don't need to like each other. What's important is those girls back at the apartment. As their father, let's face it, you're not Father of the year-"

"What do you-"

"But, I will give you credit, you love you daughters, and so do I. Obviously both in different ways." Soul said as he noticed the look on Spirit's face.

"That being said, and I know how you feel about it but, Spirit, how much do they have to suffer for things that you do, you may not realize it at the time, but you hurt Maka more than once, would you can't take Melody from her. You've already won the Jackass of the century award, there's no need to keep trying."

"Don't you think I know that, I'm the worst father in the history of fathers. Don't you think It's going to hurt me too?"

"It's not about you,this is about two sisters that love each other and one happens to be a baby that you were going to give to strangers. I'm a kid, I shouldn't be talking to you about this stuff. I have more sense then you. You wanted to find the best place for Melody, it doesn't get better than this." Soul held out a picture of Maka smiling with Melody in her arms, the little girl held her sister's finger and stared into her eyes contentedly.

"She's loved, she'll have everything she needs." Soul promised.

"Maka can't do it alone." Spirit said.

"She doesn't have to. Why the hell do you think I'm out here with you, you and I both know I'm not going anywhere. You didn't want her, give her to us, we do. Don't do this to them, for once, be a father and do something for your girls, isn't that what upsets you, not being able to do something for Maka, now you can. I know you have a lot of thinking to do tonight, so I'm going to head back. Keep the picture tonight, I want you to remember how happy they are when you're deciding. We'll see you tomorrow morning." Soul said and he walked back to the apartment. Spirit stood rooted to the spot, his eyes fixed on the picture. His heart ached, Soul was right, he thought, he did have a lot of thinking to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Maka walked into the death room nervously, in her arms she held her baby sister, Soul stood by her side. Upon entering, they were surprised to see their friends waiting for them. Tears filled Maka's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the group.

"We just thought you three could use some support." Crona answered.

"Thanks." This was all she could manage before Spirit and Lord Death came into view.

"Hiya, how's it goin?' The reaper greeted cheerfully waving his large hands.

"Maka, sit down please, we were just talking about the decision, your friends have a lot of confidence in you two." Maka too a seat as melody began to fuss.

"Shh, it's okay melody." Maka soothed rocking her sister gently. Melody continued for a moment until Soul pulled out a pacifier and gave it to her, as he pulled his hand away, Melody took hold of his finger. A smile crept onto Soul's face as he looked at her.

"Hey little one, I'm not going anywhere." He said.

melody seemed happy with that reply and closed her eyes.

"We all know why we're here, Melody is currently staying with Soul and Maka, we need the best possible place for her." Lord Death announced.

"Out of curiosity, what would you call this?" Kid gestured to the center of the room where Maka and Soul were. "Did you just see the same thing I did?"

"It gets harder as they grow." Spirit took out the picture Soul had showed him.

"You're going to be going back to doing missions soon, what will you do?"

"I don't mind taking her sometimes" Tsubaki offered.

"There's times when we aren't doing anything, the way kid is, if we don't have a mission, we'll take her." Liz said.

"Maybe she'll like giraffes too!" Patty added.

"I could teach her about symmetry." No one was surprised by Kid's comment but Maka was grateful to everyone.

"It's nice you guys want to help but there's times she's sick and she'll be more demanding, you'll be responsible for her a good majority of the time, Maka, I just don't think you're ready for this, you have so much going on that I can't put this on you too, I'm sorry." A chorus of protests erupted from the group, Spirit moved to take Melody from Maka who was now sobbing.

Soul blocked his path.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Maka loves Melody and you're just going to tear them apart like that?"

"I'm doing what's best for them."

"No, you would give your daughter to strangers and not know if they're taking care of her rather than let her stay with someone who already loves her and has an attachment to her, I told you last night, give her to us and we'll look after her."

"S-Soul, you said that?"

"Yeah, and I meant it, Melody is where she belongs. We love her, you know that. She's cared for. You would still get to see her. Maka can do this, you know it as well as I do."

"There's no guarantee you'll always be there to help, things change, people move on and friendships end."

"You're right, there are no guarantees in life, there's a chance I won't be around forever, our missions are dangerous, hell walking outside is dangerous, anything can happen. I can promise you that I love your daughters and I will do everything I can to protect them both. Don't take Melody, please."

"For someone that said you would only be willing to help out for the two months, that was an impressive speech. I know what I was like at your age Soul and-"

"I'm not you, I know what I have in my life."

"Soul isn't going anywhere, even we knew that, before Melody came here. I bet Soul knew it too, even as he said only two months."kid said.

"They're right you know, when I told you that Melody would be in the best place at the end, what I really hoped you'd see is that she was already there, the moment Maka said she would take her, it was clear."

"You're out voted, just change your mind already!" Black Star yelled. Spirit didn't know what to do, part of him still didn't trust Soul, but the support their friends were giving and the help the were offering had to be taken into account as well as Soul's protective behavior.

"Soul, you swear to me that my girls are your priority, that you love them enough to never hurt them and you will be there as long as you can be, never treat Maka like I treated her Mother. Promise me you will do your best for them and make this family work?"

"I swear on my life, as long as I breathe, I will look after them."

"Maka, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes Papa, I want her, she's safe and happy, and I know Soul means what he says, you don't have to worry, I'll even bring her to see you if you want, just please don't take her."

"Looks like you've got a strong family here Maka, between you, Soul and your friends, that's something I want for both of you. Alright, no one knows a weapon better than their miester, if you say I can trust him, then I will...for now. Melody is right where she belongs and I can't take her from you. I'm still responsible for her though so if I think for a second-"

"Fair enough. It's cool, it won't come to that." Soul interrupted as Maka stood up with Melody in her arms and leaned into Soul.

"Thank you, I love you so much!" She sniffled.

"I love you too Maka, I'd do anything for you and our Melody."


End file.
